Talk:Resurrection Signet
I think the first "Where to get it" entry might refer to the belt pouch...? These events will not recharge Resurrection Signets carried by henchmen. My experience there differs. I just did the Borlis Pass mission with the rest of the party composed entirely of henchmen. I didn't bring any sort of res, and made a really bad pull. Most of the way through the fight everyone is dead except me and Renya. Renya uses her ressurection signet on Alesia, who stands up and gets killed again in about 5 seconds. There aren't many enemies left by now though and Renya and I finsh them all off. I'm thinking i'm stuck with no party for the rest of the mission (or at least till a cutscene) because I'd read the resurrection signet article before and figured Renya's signet would never reset. There was a catapult and engineer nearby though, so I figured i'd try killing them. I killed him, received the morale boost, and Renya immedatly used her Resurrection Signet to raise Alesia. A few restore lifes later everyone was back up. It appears that a morale bonus will recharge resurrection signets carried by henchmen. Huh? Under the Usage section, I don't get what the sentence "However, equipping a Resurrection Signet alongside a ressurection spell is somewhat getting some PvP exposure for some monk primaries." is supposed to mean, so I left it alone when I tinkered with that section slightly. Oh yea, the second "ressurection" is mispelled. :If it would be up to me I would delete all this "However, equipping a Resurrection Signet alongside a ressurection spell is somewhat getting some PvP exposure for some monk primaries. The biggest disadvantage in this is losing 2 spots on your skill bar for ressurection so this is mostly limited to pure protection monks or pure healers." I have never heard anyone use BOTh res spell and res signet and as a monk i prefer to take only res signet in pvp. --Geeman 08:44, 17 Aug 2005 (EST) ::"In Pre-Searing, Resurrection Signets have unlimited uses; They do not require a recharge." ::Says who? My signet certainly did run out in Across the Wall. -- Serps 21:39, 14 Oct 2005 (EST) :::Yep, removed that passage 134.130.183.83 17:34, 1 November 2005 (EST) ::::It's true, but only immediately after you learn the skill. The one-use rule only comes into effect once you enter a town/outpost.81.156.194.2 23:32, 21 June 2006 (CDT) :::::Rather old post, I know, but if its true that the rez sig has unlimited uses, doesn't that mean its possible to get survivor and legendary defender of Ascalon? Person going for lvl 20 takes the quest reward and uses the sig on their buddy for death leveling. Unless this is false, as I suspect since people have been looking for a way to get both titles for ages and it'd be silly if they overlooked this. 20:43, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::You would need a metric ton of devotion; only one run per infinite-use res sig... If it even works after zoning. --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:47, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Still, this would create the possibility of having both titles. And someone with two accounts could do it solo. 20:43, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Actually, no, you couldn't. Even if the signet was reusable after zoning, the trick only works once. So, you'd have to create new accounts over and over to have the reusable signet. However, the problem here is that the newly created account would be the only one that could rez the other, meaning that the one that's dying would have to be the guy that's being leveled --Gimmethegepgun 21:05, April 17, 2010 (UTC) New Template The New template used here does not allow me to remove Category:Signet cause it's part of the template. I don't want to mess with the template and break othe pages just to fix this one. --Karlos 10:07, 12 Oct 2005 (EST) :I think the template should either be thrown away or have the auto-linking and auto-categorizing removed. --Fyren 19:42, 12 Oct 2005 (EST) ::Ok, disconnected the Skill_New template. All pages now use the old style. Whether we wish to delete that template or upgrade it should be discussed there. --Karlos 22:01, 12 Oct 2005 (EST) Completing a quest? I've completed 4000 quests in the fissure and that never recharged by res sig. Does that only happen with non-repeatable quests? --Karlos 08:15, 23 November 2005 (UTC) ::I don't recall it recharging if you completed a quest but It's been a while since I've used a char that didn't have a monk profession (primary or secondary). Another thing that bugs me is that the article states that gaining a morale boost will recharge your signet (eg from killing boss monsters). ::Now while killing a boss monster will instantly recharge all of your skills (not just your signets), does getting a morale boost recharge your signets if you get the moral boost from another source (such as the Offering to Courage)? ::--William Blackstaff 10:45, 23 November 2005 (UTC) :::I believe it does, easy to test. Take a couple of henches out of Ascalon City (leave Alessia), let one die and res him with res sig and then walk to the statue of Lyssa (when your region has favor) and make an offering for Courage. You'll get a morale boost and you can see if the sig will recharge. --Karlos 12:34, 23 November 2005 (UTC) ::Just in case anyone is still unsure about this, yes, it does recharge them. Kept my team from wiping before Maw the Mountain Heart a little while back. —Aranth 18:15, 6 October 2006 (CDT) Recharge Time My PVP character is currently standing in Team Arenas and it shows Resurrection Signet as having a 15 second recharge. Anyone know what this is about? Here's a pic: http://www.kewpid.com/public/wierd%20resurrection.JPG Been fixed as of March 10th--AkumaZ 11:10, 11 March 2006 (CST) Hey, now with the release of the Nightfall Skill Death Pact Signet, this isn't the fastest one. Death Pact has 2 second cast time, but you die when the person you rezzed dies. :( Which is exactly why the cast time's so low. Come to think of it, Death Pact Signet is probably going to be used by Mo/Rts or Rt/Mos, since if you lose your backline, you're pretty much screwed anyways. -DaMan 21:07, 3 October 2006 (CDT) ooOoo Finally figured out what that image was supposed to show on res sig, its a phoenix! Or I'm blind as a bat XD (Not a fifty five 10:26, 19 October 2006 (CDT)) :Hmm... I saw the phoenix pretty quickly. Actuallythis icon reminded me a lot of the Nazca Lines. 12.175.211.39 01:42, 22 September 2007 (CDT) After all, phoenix is symbol of renewing life Notes I don't recall rez sig recharging when you level up (or gain a skill point). Also, the signet recharges if you zone. ~Seef II 02:51, 6 February 2007 (CST) Nerf the only reason i used this is because it had 2 second recharge, useless now, ss res sig is better but its really slow compared to what this used to be :What? Resurrection Signet has always had a 3 second activation time and 0 second recharge. In addition, those without Nightfall cannot get Sunspear Rebirth Signet (which under certain circumstances, can have a con). Neither signet recharges when you zone, unless you mean 'into an outpost'. --220.233.103.77 22:20, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::I also prefer it to the SS Rebirth Sig when playing on any frontline character, pulling my monks into the fray is generally a bad idea. 204.52.179.199 15:57, 13 April 2007 (CDT) notes "This signet does not recharge until the character earns a morale boost." is in the notes, while in the actual skill description: "This signet only recharges when you gain a Morale Boost." Is the note really needed? It's not like the description is ambiguous... 124.148.90.21 02:07, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :Agreed. I'll remove it now --Blue.rellik 02:08, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Image Problem The image looks find in this article, but on any build it shows up as an older version. I'm guessing it's a scripting bug. Biscuits 15:16, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, several other skills are like that too, usually elites --Gimmethegepgun 16:01, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Bug I noticed in Ra and the isle of the nameless, when i killed a guy it had a 3 second recharge time, then it was fine, but when one of my party members died it took like ten seconds to recharge. And, i didn't even use it. At all, it was fine but, it just recharged for some weird reason, and only when foe or ally died.--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 14:30, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Umm, image... Hey, is anyone else having trouble seeing the image? It won't show up in my builds or on this page. Then again, my internet has been wonky lately, so it could just be Verizon having issues again. Qing Guang 02:17, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Oh nvm randomly reappeared. G'damn I wish the internet would be normal for once. Qing Guang 02:18, 11 December 2008 (UTC)